Tales of the Altered Star
by saberkenz
Summary: Kenrou is a superhuman who has the ability called "time alter" and is taken care of Dr,Yui from a research when suddenly the fortress-like facility was breached and about to fall apart,the two escaped by a portal to a place called midgard , fate is about to roll as they will also discover the origin of saber alter.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Altered star

chapter 1: Choice

The desert blinded my eyes as i just lie on warm sand,I continued to stare at the skies realizing hungry crows encircling  
around my weak body,their sharp and impatient eyes hoping for me to die soon...  
I closed my eyes for a moment and opened it and i saw a girl wearing a dark armor with a golden sword she tightly  
on her right hand, towering above me covering a part of the sun.

"do you want to change you destiny?" she asked with her face shadowed by the light

"yes" I answered without hesitation

She smiled,more like a smirk but more lightly and radiant that left me dumbfounded and stunned on the sandy ground  
suddenly i felt a piercing pain in my chest realizing her golden sword sinking into it slowly where my heart was,  
I desperately tried to get up...I got up...I got up my bed and realized it was just a nightmare.  
then I rubbed my eyes,cleared the sweat for my face recovering from that weird nightmare i just had,surprisingly i  
caught a glimpse of someone standing beside the door.

"what the- ...Doctor? ? why are you standing there?" "Am i to be deployed aleady?"I asked with a puzzled feeling

I looked at her black soulfull colored eyes and thought of as my only family left in this armed fortress-like  
research facility that houses few "bio weapons" and more armed personnels that were trained to kill not only humans but  
also weapons like me try to escape...I never tried to escape once though because I thought of myself as an unfortunate  
guy who had no future and with only fragments of memories of my childhood...I do remember things of how  
I arrived here,how i first met and picked up by was in a middle of a war in 2028, yes i was lucky to meet yui she  
was kind and took responsibilies on me eversince,even though she works for the facility she treats me like her younger brother  
and i am really thankfull, She discovered my ability called "time alter" an ability of mine that accelerate things but not  
time itself but to myself like my body, THAT is what i thought as i looked at yui's eyes and i never felt such relief.

"No, no missions and tests for now and everythings fine kenrou...I was just checking your room" she said with a smile as  
she was about to leave my room.

"okay...but hey wait a moment" I said as I tried to stop her

"alright kenrou what is it?" she asked

"tell me a story yui,a nice one today" I requested

"oh,for your nightmare you just had?" she asked with a grin in her face

"Uhh...yes,something like that...I know,its silly"I answered while looking at her with a sigh

"alright, youre lucky i have one" she said as she took a seat

"thanks, yea im really lucky" I said with eagerness to listen and i took a seat near a table facing her.

"There was a company of angels who were interested of earth and where hovering above a hill, the shepherds were blinded  
by their light, you see...the angels where glowing so bright that made them so similar in the eyes of the shepherd,the  
company angels,instead of leaving the area with the large group they stayed, one angel's foot touched the hill's ground  
and its light began to fade into a wavy white-haired woman

'you must come back,youve never been mortal and youve never knew free will' the lord said to the hovering angels

'we have chosen' answered one angel

The lord didnt know what to answer,because choosing was not something he knew so he took the angel's wings and said:

'your choice is in you,and choice will take you where it will,you must not come back here,but you will only follow  
that star with each of your own ways you will end with the memories of that star until your story ends.'"

"What did the angels do next?" I curiously asked with an interested expression on my face

"they told their stories...you see, real angels dont have their own stories because they cant choose" Yui answered with grin

"amazing story,thank you very muuch" I said with an amazed voice

I never thought she could make such an interesting story that made me listen properly like a kid before,I thought of my  
ability and looked at her.

"Yui...about my ability, the time alter...why would you say i could alter time and space,Its sound kinda...ridiculous"  
I asked with dissapointment as i looked away

"I dont know...really,i still cant tell how your ability works,im sorry ive been useless to my research"she answered with  
a sad voice with dissapointment in her face

"eh? no youre not useless!, im sure youll discover it one day!...youre like family to me so dont say that"I said as  
i tried to cheer her up

There was a long pause for a moment that it was so quiet that i could hear the wall clock ticking before i could try to  
say something, suddenly the alarms rang from every part of the fortress-like facility EEENGGG! EEENNNGG! EEENGGGGG! cried those  
annoying alarms that made us both rush out of the room and made it to a wide glass window, we spotted some incoming aircrafts  
coming from every position then fired its missiles to the facility's defences, wide exposions and clouds of fire pop out from  
its targets , armed pesonnels rushed to protect the doors and gates one of them passed by me with fear and hatred in his  
eyes like i was believed to be a burden to everyone, people started to panic as more explosions where heared as the lights  
started flickering and the grounds started to shook from below,I rushed my way through to find Yui from the crowd, my eyes  
searched everywhere with worry.

"Yui!" I cried as i searched everyone's faces

Soon i caught a glimpse of her waving at me like a "over here" sign and that took all my worries for a while, then suddenly  
heavily armed and armored Intruders came crashing inside through the large glass windows with their guns aiming at every  
person who was standing then an exchange of firing started, luckily i arrived unwounded on where Yui was.

"whew! that was close!" I said to myself with a relief

I looked at her when as i recovered back my senses from the assault, her eyes looked serious and sharp like a ferocious tiger

"hold them for a while as i open the portal" she commanded and handed me a gun

"okay...a portal?...never heared such invention before" I complained

I followed her until we arrived in a large room in the middle was a large platform with enormous-sized ancient pillars sorrounding it  
on the side where some large mechanical things supported by complicated looking computers and machines

"I hope youre right about this" I muttered and cleared my throat

footsteps and foriegn languages where heared outside the room and the steel doors suddenly exploded and sent flying and three  
heavily armoured intruders rushed inside and took cover, i readied my gun and took a deep breath and looked up at the wall  
clock from a distance, the beating of my heart slowed but my body felt very light, the clock's second hand pointed from  
35-35.5-36-36.5 now my vision turned into a slow-motion state and i pointed at the head of the first soldier and took a shot,  
then to the second who was about to change positions and aimed carefully and shot his head and lastly the third who was  
about to pull the triger was a perfect hit, I recovered my normal vision and watched the three tumble down, My heartbeat speed  
uped but my body felt heavy for a moment until i recovered.

"your time alter has improved kenrou" Yui praised, still working on the portal

the grounds started shake and distant explosions were heared

"Yui,this place is about to fall apart soon" I said

"Its done! Ive opened it!...kenrou get into the platform" she said with delight

I rushed to the platform and looked at her direction and i saw her just standing there

"Yui,are you not coming?"

"No,i want you to live and continue"

"continue what? dont be silly,yui!"

"Continue to discover yourself, dont worry kenrou ill be fine here"

I felt so confused and sad that i didnt have the words to utter and soon the platform began to glow a light blue color and  
my body was becoming so light like about to float and tears started flowing from my eyes and my vision was now blurry

"kenrou take care of yourself" yui said her farewell

distant footsteps and foreign languages are heared just outside the room and approaching near and fast,i got out of the  
platform and rushed to find yui, now i used again my time alter as armed intruders began to storm in the large room, soon  
I found yui crying at the corner and grabbed her hand and rushed back to the platform with her, with my time alter still  
working I can see the walls of the ceiling started to collapse and intruders aiming their guns at our direction and slowly  
firing and bursting some bullets that sent deadly close calls, at my back i see Yui's teary eyes somewhat confused and  
we finaly reached the platform as we tumbled our way through,now realizing that we entered the portal we started falling  
and heared the whole ceiling of the room just crashed,closing the portal

"waaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed , realizing that i was falling from the snowy sky

Soon i felt my body numb and heavy and my heartbeat was like about to burst, realizing the other effects of my ability  
I opened my eyes again and saw a glimpse of the starry sky while STILL falling, I waited for death.

"no...this isnt right...my story doesnt end here yet...i must continue my story...i must live!" I thought to myself as  
i continued to fall.

I opened my eyes,cold snowflakes landing on my face and i started to get up but my body was so heavy so i started to roll at  
my side seeing signs of my blood and realizing that i made a crater from my impact,I started to climb up the crater  
and i found myself in the middle of a blizzard and looked everywhere for Yui and soon discovered a dark forest, trees  
covered with thick snow and my stomach started to rumble as a sign of hunger.

"oh no Yui,where did you land?,I hope youre not hungry as i am" talking to myself as i staggered my way through the dark forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Night and Fate

**Chapter 2: Night and Fate**

* * *

the blizard's roar slowly fades as kenrou enters the dark forests,hungry and alone he serches for signs of life and place to  
stay away from the cold night,he continued to pave his way into the deep part of the woods by passing trough narrow paths  
and cracking several dead twigs on the ground,soon he laid back beside a tree to rest.

"I must be very lucky to see this full moon in this pitch dark place,If not I may have lost my way in that blizzard"he thought,  
looking at the moon above him.

suddenly he heared movements from the distant bushes and shadows flickering from the trees around him, he looked around with  
caution and and stay hidden behind a tree and took a deep breath as he heared footsteps closing in his direction.

"Captain, we just have confirmed an unknown thing just fell from the sky and they were...two" said a pursuer

"Find the the nearest one!,that thing is not far away here,i can smell it!" commanded the captain of the pursuers

kenrou thought of running instead of taking a peek at their faces,but it was too late for him when he heared footsteps  
closing in his direction just inches away from him and took another deep breath and concentrated on using his time alter,  
he grabbed the pursuer on the moment he passed him just in time before the pursuer tried to shout,locking his throat with  
his arms with perfection from the results of his ruthless training back in the facility.

"What the hell are you?,where is the other 'unknown' thing you were searching? asked kenrou tightening his submission

"The devil tribe does not listen to a filthy degenerated tribe like you!" snarled the pursuer and still resisting

soon more footsteps are heard closing in their way to the tree where kenrou struggles to interogate the pursuer,he noticed  
the large red wings on its back, now confused and shocked, he released the pursuer.

"What the hell are those tribes? where am i?" kenrou asked now confused

"Foolish degenerated trash! how dare you attack the mighty devil tribe!? you will recieve death with my blade!"shouted the winged man  
unsheathing a large sword.

kenrou now 'freaked-out' ran into the deepest parts of the forest, trying to outrun the pursuers and evade possible sights with his time alter  
until he felt safe until morning came, still questions starts spinning around his head and his energy was now drained.  
suddenly a female voice was heared.

"Let go of me! please someone save me!arghhhh!" cried a girl's voice

kenrou tried to look around and search for the helpless girl thinking it maybe yui's,until he found a small quiet camp that  
seemed to be nobody home.

"Waaaaahhhh please someone save me!" cried a girl's voice again

kenrou found the origin of the voice as he peeked through,he found 3 monster-like creatures and 2 human-like figure in a large  
sacrificial looking platform with signs of skeletons near the center,a girl and a boy in the middle was seemed to be sacrificed.

(humans?,at last i found some survivors!) kenrou thought as he slowly closed near the ritual and took down the nearest monster and  
ending it with a stab on its head,examined the creature  
(a large lizard-like appearance with legs? what kind of creature is this?)

suddenly a monster came beside kenrou with lightning speed and knocked him aside with its monstrous strength,he gasped with  
the pain as he slowly stood up,it was too late for him to use his time alter when he noticed a monster has already peirced through  
his back making him kneel on the ground.

"Hahahahahaha! a degenerated atempting to enter my camp?,how brave you are!" praised the monster.

"What kind of hideous creature are you?, where am i?" kenrou asked

"You're in midgard you ignorant degenarated fool!and you will be my meal hahahahaha" snarled the monster,charging its way to kenrou.

kenrou used his time alter again to supress the pain as he pulls the sword out of his body and immidietely pierced it to the incoming  
monster and beheaded the last creature who was trying to escape,staggering his way to free the human-like prisoners but soon  
his ability ended with a sudden surge of pain through his body and fell unconcious on the snowy ground.

"Mister! Mister! wake up now...youre now healed" said a boy's voice

"He's not from the degenerated tribe,he's not from the divine and devil tribe either...he's human" said a girl's voice,seeing kenrou  
now half awake.

"An angel?...so beautiful to see one in heaven" kenrou said seeing the girl's white medium sized wings,now gaining back his senses.

*smiles*"No, human you're still alive and you are now on midgard" said the girl,smiling

"Oh...how did i survived that? who are you?" kenrou asked looking at the both angel-winged strangers

"Im amber and im a soul linker and I casted soul link on you...when you where about to die" said the girl.

"Im garrett of the divine tribe, i healed your wounds and i want to be a high-level nature shaman!" said the boy with a cheerful voice.

"Im kenrou and im a human from earth...I got into a portal with yui and landed on this place and im trying to find her" kenrou explained

"The town of Delfoy is just near,we can help your search...and your hunger" amber laughed as kenrou's stomach began to growl

Garrett and kenrou clears the way full of weird monsters while Amber led the way to the town, they by several paths and turned to different  
directions until amber stopped walking and the two stopped as well.

"Amber dont tell me where now lost" garrett said with suspicion

"Haha...sorry, im not used to wander outside of the temple" amber said shyly

The three started arguing until they agreed to each other to camp for the night and continue the journey on the morning,kenrou hunted for  
food that looked edible enough, Amber gathered woods for the fire while garrett made shelter, the night came fast and the three started to lit  
the fire and ate.

kenrou thought about their white medium sized wings at their backs and the red large sized wings of the pusuers.

"What are the tribes? and i saw red-winged people who were searching for me, i want to know about midgard" kenrou asked

"Those where the Devil tribe, they're evil and have large red wings, the Divine tribe has small white wings like alice's and mine" garrett explained.

"Divine and devil tribe...they sound like a religious belief on earth" kenrou said.

"There was once a place the 'creator' made called the Heavenly realm from above and midgard from below, the heavenly realm prospered with happiness  
and peace until darkness came to corrupt the living including the humans,soon some of the people have been corrupted and and sided with the devil tribe  
with their belief that the creator has abandoned them for the humans stead, still the divine tribe continued to protect the humans while the realm  
suffered terrible losses from the devil tribe as their power grew until the heavenly realm started to crumble and fall from the skies, thus landing  
on midgard where monsters and the devil tribe dwells." Amber explained

"That was a great story, i hope your tribe could welcome me like you and garrett do" said kenrou

"Im not sure... most of the people now of our tribe are now feeling tired and helpless,they started to opress the degenerated tribe...a tribe who have  
lost their wings, only because they looked human" amber said with sadness.

"Its alright, We'll find a way to gain their trust" kenrou said, looking at garrett now loudly snoring on his sleep, both chuckled and laid fast asleep.

The sun's light was now shining bright as they continued their journey, the three still argues with the map like kids but signs of happiness and fun  
reflects on their faces, atlast amber found the main road to Delfoy, soon they found the town's huge gate and entered as it opened.

"Priestess Amber! where have you gone? and how could you let yourself bring with you a member of the Degenerated tribe?" said an armored guard blocking the way

"No he's not from the degenerated tribe he's human, now let us pass" amber commanded

"Priestess! your daily prayers are needed, who did these to you? how such unlawfull acts by a degenerated one!" angrily said an old man staring at kenrou

"Hey old man, Im kenrou and and this is garrett at my side and im searching for my human friend" rough introduction by kenrou.

"What a disrespectful kind of manner you have!, humans didnt deserve the creator's protection in the first place" said the old man

"Dude youre making it worse..." garrett said while tugging kenrou

"Im sorry for his attitude town chief, he's just tired...kenrou, ill be back after our discussion" amber said to the chief and kenrou as they entered the temple.

"Hey human, I heared you saved the priestess from the unique monsters...where desperately in need of strong men like you, our gaurds are too inexperienced for combat  
and the people are terrified, perhaps you could lend us a hand...weapons are plentiful.

"No problem, ill help" kenrou said while picking up a long sword

"Wow! they got a super refined rafigha staff, ill take this" garrett said amazed taking the staff that was specially placed on the middle.

Now both are suited up for some action and took the quest on clearing up the unique monsters roaming near the town of Delfoy,It was an easy and quick task as they  
returned back unwounded.

"Garrett, your spells are great...how can you use magic?" kenrou asked

"I learned these skills when ive 'awakened' my power by the high-priestess of paramanon, amber has same ability though but she's still young...and how on heavens can  
you move and dodge attacks so fast!?" curiously asked garrett.

Amber got out of the temple and let us in for a private talk, inside the temple were large and colorfull angelic arts with the sunlight reflecting its colors around,  
kenrou and garrett took a seat.

"The chief said that their patrol found a human girl near the forests and took her to paramanon by the queen's orders, whe should plan our leave." amber discussed

"Amber i think its dangerous and you got some prayers to do here, are you going too?" asked garrett

"Ofcourse i will!...i have to visit my teacher, high-priestess Nami and queen Aveline might help you for your return." amber said with her face smiling.

kenrou felt a surge of guilt, and looked at each others faces that seemed ready and nodded, each one took their packs and stuffs for the new journey.


End file.
